Mirror of the Soul
by GeekyKiki
Summary: Her eyes. They sparkled a sapphire blue. But they showed fear unlike I have ever seen before. I could see she had demons in her life and a terrible past, just by looking at her eyes for a mere second. I knew no one should have that look in his or her eyes. Especially the girl in front of me.


_**"The eye is the mirror of the soul." -Proverb**_

**So hey people! I know I already have a few stories happening at the moment but this is just a preview (a looonnnnnggggg preview) of a new story in the works. I'm currently writing the next chapter in all of my stories currently on here and I have I think maybe 5 or 6 other stories I'm also writing that aren't FanFiction, they aren't going to be uploaded because I don't want them to be or are going to be uploaded in the future. So ya... I have a lot. I have updated any of my other stories because I've been soooooo busy at school so I'm sorry!**

**So this story is called ****_Mirror of the Soul. _****At the end of the chapter will be the summary. :D I haven't seen something like this done for KK and I really wanted to write this because I'm in love with it. Sorry guys, but this is an AU story so please don't hate me! D: Anyways, I've worked super hard on this and I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

_Mirror of the Soul_

_Chapter 1: demons in her eyes_

_"When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide"_

_-Imagine Dragons / Demons_

"Here at the Mental Mutation Hospital, or MMH for short, we have 5 wings: The North wing is our main entrance and business area, our south wing contains entertainment, the cafeteria, and other rooms for our patients. The central wing contains all of our mental patients and the east wing contains our mutation patients." our tour guide, Nurse Philby, or as we call her Mrs. P, explains. She is one of the nurses at the hospital and my friend Dell Philby's mom. The head doctor is Philby's father, Dr. Philby. So of course, they wanted Philby to take his friends on a free tour of the place. Don't ask me why.

"What about the west wing?" Maybeck asks from behind me.

Mrs. P's face turned solemn. "We typically do not talk about the west wing. But since you are Dell's friends and I trust him, I believe I can tell you. That's where we keep our. . . special patients. They are not allowed out of that wing. Rarely even their rooms. We only have 3 in that wing."

"What does "special" mean?" I cautiously asked.

"Uh... Well, one, they have both a mental disable and they're a mutant, and they cannot be trust. They all have tried to escape. They are all mentally insane."

Wow. I thought. They are just people.

"Can we maybe go there first?!" Maybeck asks. Charlene who is beside him rolls her eyes.

"Umm," Mrs. P says nervously, frantically looking around. "I guess." and she leads us to the west wing. We were all surprises when we got there.

The comforting vintage setting instantly changed into a shocking white setting. A steel door with complicated locks are just in front of us. Mrs. P places her hand on a scanner which turns green and the door is unlocked. We walk into the plain hallway and the steel door slams shut. Down the white hall are steel doors, like the first, only a bit smaller.

"This is the west wing. The patients in here are different from what we do in the other wings. In this wing, the patients are rated higher than the others. Like other wins, 1 means it's the least threatening and disabled. Only 3 reside in here. To be a bit honest, I have no patients in here so I know little of their ways."

Mrs. P leads us to a door with a sign on it reading "Madison Weaver".

"This is Mattie Weaver. She is classified as 10. If she touches you or makes any skin-on-skin contact, she can see your past. She has Panic disorder. She is 17 years old." All of our eyes widen at that. She's only 2 years older than us. I felt extremely bad. After that the other door had a 10.5 man that could freeze objects at will and has Insomnia. He was 32 years old.

We walked up to the next door and found it to be open. Mrs. P gasped and ran to a red button on the wall and pushed it. It sounded an alarm. She started to pull us all away but I had enough time to read the sign on the door: Amanda Lockhart. I memory pops up in my mind but I can't remember it. It's like it's just there. As we rushed away, Mrs. P explained what was happening. "Lockhart is not safe. She is the only 13 we've ever had. She is Anorexic caused by her depression and she has PTSD. Her mutation is levitation. She's only 15." I freak out. They are making a big deal out of someone who is only our age.

Then all of a sudden, a girl appears. She had a white, long sleeved cotton nightgown on and white socks that was covering most of her rich caramel skin. The nightgown was baggy on her yet worn. Her dark brown wavy hair reached the middle of her thighs. We both stop and our eyes meet. Her eyes. They sparkled a sapphire blue. But they showed fear unlike I have ever seen before. I could see she had demons in her life and a terrible past, just by looking at her eyes for a mere second. I knew no one should have that look in his or her eyes. Especially the girl in front of me. Amanda, echoed through my mind. She must be the missing girl. I wasn't surprised that she had PTSD. Her eyes told a lot. Tears fell down her freckled cheeks.

Suddenly, 2 doctors appear and grab both her arms. She cries out in frustration, pulling at the doctors. Her hand flex and the doctors go flying. She runs to me and grabs me. I'm frozen. "WHERE'S JESSICA?!" she screams at me. She shakes me, her hands surprisingly warm. " WHERE'S MY SISTER?!" and before I even blink, a doctor pulls her off of me and stabs her in the neck with a needle. She falls forward and I catch her and fall to my knees. She smelt like a specific flower, I couldn't make out which one, and medicine.

"Find Jez," she whispers. "Tell her I will come home. I will live again." and her eye lids flutter as her blue eyes roll to the back of her head.

The 2 doctors appear and grab her, carrying her back to her room. I turn around to see shocked, fearful faces on all of my friends.

Mrs. P comes up quickly and grabs my arm. "We should be going now kids. We'll finish the tour another day."

* * *

I can't stop thinking about those haunting blue eyes I saw just days ago. She was beautiful. I couldn't believe how a girl so delicate and hauntingly gorgeous could contain so many demons in her eyes. To be stuck at a remote place without anyone. I would go insane. I believe she already has.

"Stop throwing your ball at the wall Lawrence!" I hear my mom yell from down stairs. I throw the tennis ball one more time above my head board, where I normally throw it, and stop. You can see years worth of dents, chippings and faded paint above my headboard from years of the same. I typically lay on my bed and throw my 12 year old tennis ball against the wall when A, I'm bored, B, I'm stressed, or C, I'm doing some deep thinking. Its typically A but sometimes B if I'm studying for a test or school. But today was special. I was deep thinking.

I had barely even noticed anything for the past 2 hours. I didn't care when my sister Sarah and her friends where singing obnoxiously loud to Miley Cyrus's "We Can't Stop" or when my mother went into the world's messiest closet (AKA mine) and cleaned it without my permission. All I cared about was Amanda and her words. _Find Jez, tell her I will come home. I will live again._

I couldn't stop thinking. Her name was so familiar. And her sister, Jessica. Wait. She didn't call her Jess. She called her Jez. Then it all clicked.

I jumped up as fast as I can from my bed and dove into my chair, onto my computer. I went to Philby and Willa's school, Evans High School, website and clicked the "Students" link. It showed 4 links saying 9th Grade, 10th Grade, 11th Grade and 12th Grade. I clicked 10th Grade and scrolled down the extremely long list of students. It was listed in alphabetical order by their last names so using my blue mouse, my finger quickly scrolls down to the L's and stops. I slowly study each name until I reach it. Or I should say _her_. I wrote down what it said on a post-it note, even the weird last part and ran downstairs and out the door to my bike.

_Lockhart, Jezabel "Jez"_

_324 Orange Groves Rd_

_Winter Garden, FL 34787_

_No Phone Number Registered_

* * *

My bike tires squeal as I quickly stop in front of a building that had red stucco walls and a clay tile roof. It was an abandoned, old church. Well, apparently it isn't abandoned. Jez lives here, or so she says she does. Using my foot, I kick out the kick stand on my bike and head for the front door. I remember Willa talking about Jez. She's extremely quiet yet smart. Of course, otherwise she wouldn't go to Evans High. She also said she is an awesome artist and has an unknown past. Willa is her only "friend" if you consider her a friend. They barely talk even though they have all of classes together. But the barely talk because one, they are never beside each other and two, Jez never ever speaks except sometimes a _thanks, welcome_ and or _hey_. And normally a "hey" is a nod and no eye contact what so ever. At least that's what Willa told us. But she told us that at the beginning of school which was a month ago so she might of become less shy. Hopefully she would talk to me.

I knock twice on the old cherry wood door. As I wait, I study the mosaic windows along the sides and top of the door. The sides had just random mosaics that I couldn't put together and at the top, you could see Jesus sitting on a rock, teaching his twelve disciples. They men were split evenly; six on the right of Jesus and the other six on the left side of Jesus. I studied it for at least to minutes before I heard the door creak a tiny bit. My eye sight changes and drops to the door. The door creaks a little bit more until I can see one startled bright green eye. The eye had eye liner and thick mascara on. Just by seeing only her eye, I assumed she was Goth. Plus Willa said she wore black almost everyday.

I clear my throat. "Umm... hello? Are you," I looked down at my post-it note, "Jezabel Lockhart?" I see the eye winces a tiny bit when I said the last name.

There was silence. I look back to my bike and at the surroundings, avoiding the eye and trying to make the awkward silence disappear. It didn't work so I try ignore the uncomfortable green eye that was studying me by starting to daydream about Amanda and the MMH.

"Jez." I was startled back into reality by the tiny voice.

"Excuse me?" I ask, clearly unsure of anything at the moment.

"I like to be called Jez." the girl's, wait no, _Jez's_ quiet voice replies.

"Umm... well Jez, I'm here to talk to you about your sister. Amanda." Jez's eye widens and quicker than a second, I'm pulled into the church and the door slams shut.

Jez grabs my collar, slams me into the wall and holds me there. I'm shocked by her strength because you really can't tell. She was skinny for a girl my age. She was about 5'2 with jet black straight hair which looked abnormal on her. The only make up she had on was the first thing I had seen of Jez which was her eyes. Her intense green eyes with the make up stood out a lot because of her skin that was a pale, translucent skin that set her apart from any girl I've ever seen. She had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept in weeks. She and her sister both are like some of those people in life where they never leave your mind. And they don't even mean to. They're just naturally beautiful in their own unique way. But the thing that kept nagging me was that I couldn't tell any similarities between the two of them except age and their shocking appearances. That's it. Jez wore a grey sweater over a white tank top, light blue jeans and socks. Not a trace of black except on her eyes. She was defiantly not Goth. I kind of felt bad for assuming that but then my thoughts went back at what was happening at the moment.

"How do you know my sister?" Jez growled. her voice becoming much more bolder and less timid.

"I m-met her." my voice stutters. I mentally curse myself at being fearful of a small girl.

"How did you meet her? Why did you find me?" she demanded. I could feel power in her voice. She is defiantly different from what Willa has described her to be.

"She's a patient at a hospital I had a tour of and she told me to tell you something." She studied me for a minute. I guess to see if I was lying. Her grip softened and she let go of me. She turned around and started walking away towards the spiral stairs.

"Follow me." she said as she went up the stair case. I follow her. The each stair creaked as my foot added pressure on it and the railings were covered in either spider webs or dust webs. Either way, I didn't grab them and I wouldn't. Even if I started to fall. I reached the top which lead me into the middle of a hallway. I looked left and right then saw a flash of her black hair enter a room at the end of the left side of the hall. I walked towards the room when I stop just as my eyes catch something in the second room I pass. I take two steps back and stare into the room.

The room had an empty bed with a metal side table next to it, a window with blinds, a single light bulb and it would of looked deserted except that the bed had some wrinkles from where it had been sat on and a open journal with used pencils spread out on it and eraser shaving all over the comforter. I could barely make them out but the journal was filled with drawings.

"That's my room." I jumped and spun around the see Jez staring at the room.

"You don't like decorating much, do you?" I say sarcastically.

She sighs, rolling her eyes. She walked into the room up to the bed. She swiped the pencils off of the journal and onto the bed and grabbed the journal. She walked back and passed me saying "come on," and headed into the room she was in before.

I followed and found Jez sitting on an orange bed with her head down staring at her hands. The smell. That flower scent. It smelt like Amanda. It must be her room. The room was exactly the same layout as Jez's except this one had two chairs in the corner, it had a bookshelf filled with a variety of old and new books, it had more color and there was at least ten, maybe more, photos taped above the bed.

I walked closer and as I did, I could tell each one was labeled. Jez didn't even bother to look up and I passed her and stopped by the photos. I looked at the one closest to me which had two girls, whom both looked around thirteen years old, laughing, arms around each other with Minnie Mouse ears on in front of Cinderella's castle like there wasn't a care in the world. Of course, Disney was the most magical place in the world so it didn't shock him. But what shocked him was the girls. One had almost totally pale skin yet, it had a tint of color to it and strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were squeezed shut from laughing so hard. She looked almost- wait. Before I could study the other girl, I read the description: **_Me and my sis Jess got to go on vacation to Walt Disney World in Florida! Our guardian took this when we couldn't stop laughing and take a photo at the MK! :D I think it was better than the one she made us take with our fake smiles. This one is real and shows Jess's real beautiful, yet crazy, self. Love u Jess!_** Jess... Jessica! That was Jez! That must mean... I looked at the other girl. She had a familiar rich caramel colored skin and dark hair. Her freckles were scrunched together because of the biggest smile on her face. I gasped when I saw her eyes. The sapphire blue eyes burned into my mind as I stood there staring at them. It was Amanda. Except her eyes didn't read fear or confusion. They read happiness and love. And I swore to myself right then and there that someday, I would see those eyes again in real life with the same happiness as I am seeing in this photo. Because no one should have that look in Amanda's eyes when I first saw her. Amanda should have never gone through something that gave her that sadness and hurt and fear that swirled her hauntingly beautiful eyes just a few days ago and most likely was there awhile ago and still is to this day. I swear she will be happy again.

Jez pulled me out of my thoughts when she came up behind me and said "That's me and Amanda a few years ago. Before stuff happened." I turned towards her and she wiped a tear out of her eye. She went back to where she was sitting, I guess because she could take the memories without crying and crying shows weakness. And no one likes to be known as weak. I would know since I have been bullied for awhile now. If you show weakness, you hurt more. No matter the circumstance.

I turned back to the photos. A lot of them were of the two of them being silly. One had Jez standing in the back of a moving truck with her arms out, head back, eyes closed and a smile across her face. It was like in the book _The Perk of Being a Wallflower_, where, I believe her name is Sam, was standing in the back of the truck with Patrick driving and Charlie was watching. See, I'm not too bad. I still read every once in awhile. It says under it: **_Jess is queen of the world! We are visiting our guardian's brother's farm. He told us to call him Uncle James. I think he's cute. Jess totally has a crush on him (but she won't admit it! ;D) Jess, while we were riding back to the farm with Uncle James from the nearby town, decided to crawl out the back window and stand up. She made me do it too. It was stupid, but I gotta admit, the feeling out it was like none other I have felt before. I felt free. So I quite enjoyed it. But don't tell Jess! :D_**

Another photo had Amanda, who looked about seven or eight at the time, was smiling a smile that she had lost a front tooth and was soaked to the bone. I checked out the background to see she was at an aquarium. The description read: **_I accidently fell into the tank when Jess dared me to touch one of the turtles. The lady dived in to save me but I had already swam and got out. She was pretty mad. I don't get why. She was already wet so what was the big deal. I actually did her a favor by making her day much more interesting. She should've thanked me instead of scolding me._**

I smiled and moved on the biggest photo in the middle of them all. It showed Amanda and Jess smiling under a huge oak tree in the fall by a river. It was framed, unlike the others, instead of taped. It didn't say anything but I could tell it was the last photo taken of the two of them together. They had their arms around each others shoulders; Amanda on the left and Jez on the right which looked funny because Amanda was a lot taller compared to Jez. They were both wearing jeans, tan boots that I see almost every girl in my school wear during the winter and Amanda had a plain grey sweater on while Jez had a grey shirt on with Nike's swoosh on it in blue with a blue unzipped jacket on over it with which the blue swoosh matched the jacket. The cool thing though was that Amanda's royal blue eyes matched Jez's jacket where Jez had grey eyes in the photo and it matched Amanda's sweater. The sweater that Amanda had been wearing was the same that Jez was wearing today. But it made since because Amanda was a lot taller than Jez so Jez must of just fit it recently after what seems to be 3 years.

After I had looked at them all, I went and dragged one of the chairs in the corner out and across from Jez. I left a comfortable space though between us.

"So, how did you meet my sister?" Jez asked, now looking up at me.

"I'll tell you if you promise me that if I answer you questions, you answer mine." She thought about it for a second, then nodded.

"Okay, so my friend's parents work at the Mental Mutation Hospital," the girl's green eyes had a spark of fear as I said the name but it left almost as quickly as it came. I continued. "So his mom gave us a tour and when we went into the west wing where the most dangerous patients are. That's when we found your sister's room's door wide open and his mom sounded the alarm. I started to lead my friends away to safety, since I had no clue what your sister would or could do, when she appeared in front of me. We both stopped for a second then two doctors appeared and both of them grabbed her arms. She then, I guess, used her "power" and the doctors went flying. She ran and grabbed me, shaking me and screaming at me "Where's Jessica? Where's my sister?" and that's when one of the doctors stabbed her in the neck with a needle and injected something into her. She fell into my arms and I caught her. She then proceeded to tell me something that I had to tell you and she passed out. The doctors took her away and I was immediately forced to leave and told that the tour would be finished another day." I finished and she sat there for a moment, soaking up what I had just said.

"What did she tell you to tell me?" she asked quietly in the voice she had spoken to me when I had first talked to her.

"She told me to tell you exactly in her own words: _Tell her I will come home. I will live again._ And then she passed out." Jez's eyes widen. Her mouth opens but no word come out. She can only nod. "Okay so now its my turn." She shakes her head as if the shake away a thought and turns her attention back to me.

"Ask away." she simply says.

"Okay, one: Why does she call you Jessica and Jess when you said your name was Jezabel? Also, why in the photos do you have strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes?

"Well, I had to change my name and look. I couldn't keep the same name and look after I escaped or they would find me. So Amanda told me to say my name was Jezabel or Jez, and I wear a wig and contacts." She then proceeded to take off the black wig to reveal her almost shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and took the green contacts out of her eyes to reveal astonishing grey eyes. "I keep my hair short so I can hide it in the wig easily." She explains.

"Wait, I get that now but you said you escaped? From where? And how?"

"Well its a long story." she says nervously. She looks to the side and starts rubbing her arm.

"Jess," she snaps her head quickly at the sound of me using her real name. "Please."

I can tell she's fighting herself over it before she finally sighs and says. "Okay. I'll tell you. But it isn't the prettiest story. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I reply. Then she begins.

"So, first off, let me just tell you both Amanda and I are orphans. Her parents died when she was 4 in a fire and she remembers every second of it even though she was so young. That was the start of her PTSD. I never knew my parents and up until I met Amanda, I don't remember much of my life except knowing I was in a orphanage. Well, after the fire, Amanda was put into the same orphanage as me back in Maryland. I apparently was the quiet one and I didn't like talking to people. Because they would either look at my with sympathy or they would laugh at me. Typically it was the adults that looked at me with the sympathy and the kids, even the ones in the orphanage laughed at me. So I never talked to anyone. So then Amanda showed up after she had just turned five. It was still seven months away from my birthday though so I was still four. She talked to me one day. She never laughed at me because of who I was and she didn't look down at me with sympathy because she had the same happen to her. We made jokes and hung all the time. We never left each others sides. Then, Amanda was going to be adopted. I was so happy for her but sad that she was going to leave me all alone. We were both 6. But literally, she told the lady "I won't go without my sister." and the lady huffed, called her something that we shouldn't had heard at the age or even at our age today and left the building. We decided to be sisters and since we didn't know our original last names, we choose Lockhart because we would both be locked forever in each others hearts. We were abnormally smart for our age by the way. Then when we were both 6, the orphanage shut do and we were put into the foster care system. So we went through about five foster homes before we found "the one". Miss. Abigail Smith. Miss. Smith was super sweet. If you read the photos, you would see that Amanda would call her our guardian. So we had been with her since we were seven years old. So when we we're in seventh grade, we went down here to Florida to Disney and Miss. Smith loved it down here. So she decided to move. So after a lot and I mean _a lot_, we got to move down here with her. But someone found out that we were. . . _special_. We both are fairlies."

"Um... don't you mean fairies?" I interrupted.

"No, fairlie, as in fairly human. It was a joke and it just stuck. Amanda could levitate objects and I could dream the future. But the people called us mutants when we weren't. A lot of times, mutants and fairlies get confused for one another. So one peaceful normal night, we all had gone to bed. And in the middle of the night. The people from the government busted into our house with guns and abducted Amanda and I. Miss. Smith didn't everything she could to try and get us but she could do anything. Which was sad because she was about to adopt us. Actually, she had asked us the night before and of course, we said yes. So they took us away to the Mental Mutation Hospital. We got to see each other for lunch and that was it. But the wasn't the worst part. They designed each of our rooms against our abilities. I almost got Insomnia because of mine. I slept during lunch so I didn't get to talk to Amanda. Amanda's room had the bed bolted to the ground and was only allowed a blanket. She wasn't allowed objects. We had to see doctors and take medicines. If we ever used our powers, even if you couldn't help it or it was an accident, you would get punished by torture. So one day, Amanda didn't come to lunch. But you could hear screams all the way from the medic center which was under the building. So you know it was bad if you could hear it through the floors. Weeks passed and still no Amanda. Finally one lunch, Amanda came. She was deathly skinny and had dark circles under her eyes. She limped when she walked and she was completely pale. That was the start of her PTSD. Two days later, we found out Amanda was going to be moved to the west wing in three days and I would never see her again. So we devised a plan to escape. The day before Amanda was going to be moved, we went through with our plan. We had reached a part of the fence that a friend of ours had told us about that was lifted up enough at the bottom that we could squeeze under. Amanda made me go first. It was hard and it hurt but I got at least halfway under when _they_ came. Amanda pushed me using her force which she had sworn she would never use again and told me to run. I couldn't leave without her though. I wouldn't leave without her. They got her and before she was knocked out, she yelled that she would come home and live again. And I ran before they could get me because that was what Amanda wanted. I reached our house to find it abandoned. The government had moved Miss. Smith. So since I could go anywhere else, I stayed here. I changed my name to Jezabel like Amanda said and got a wig and green pigment contacts. I've been here for the past year and a half. And since that day, I've sworn that I would save Amanda."

We sat there in silence for awhile. It was getting late so I ended up thanking her, hopping on my bike and I left for my home.

That evil place. I would never look at Philby's parents the same. I mean, they work there and support it! The government does too! This was outrageous! I had to do something but first I had to save Amanda.

I got home around eight in the evening and skipped dinner. I went straight up to my room, changed and went to bed.

My mom came in a few times, worried by my behavior. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Mom. I'm just really tired." I honestly was.

"Well, okay then. Good night." She says reluctantly. She comes up, kissed the right temple on my head instead my forehead because how I am laying faced away from her and leaves. And a minute later, I'm sound asleep.

The next morning I get up at seven, regardless that it's a Saturday, and get ready for the day ahead of me. I get changed into jeans, a plain blue shirt, my Tampa Bay Rays hoodie and my Vans. I quietly walk into my parents' room and nudge my sleeping my.

She turns over and sees me. "What Finn?" her gruff morning voice asks.

"I'm going to go hang with Maybeck for the day. Is that alright?" I ask in a whisper so I wouldn't wake my sleeping father.

She looks over at the clock on her night stand. "At 7:32 in the morning?" I nod. She ponders for a moment before saying "Fine. But be back before dinner."

"Thanks." I say. I kiss her cheek.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She mumbles with a small smile on her face and turns over on her other side, facing away from me. I leave the room and softly shut the door before dashing down the stairs and out the door.

I grab my bike and ride it for about twenty minutes before I reach the bus stop. There I hid my bike in some nearby bushes and wait for the bus. It arrives and I hop on. I show the guy my bus card and take a seat. There was only six people including me. Thirty minutes later, I get off at my stop and walk for about 10 minutes. I pay five dollars to get in through the gates and head inside. I walk up to the front desk where a lady with brown hair and eyes was working. She looked in her early twenties. She was reading something on her computer and kept clicking her blue pen. Her name badge said _Miranda Vinson: Intern_. I felt bad for her. Working at a place where the torture kids and she has no idea. She stops clicking her pen when she spots me and turns away from her computer to me.

"Hello! Welcome to MMH! I'm Miranda. How may I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to see someone."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No mam. Do I need one?"

"No, you don't. It just gives the person you're meeting a heads up but its fine if you don't. A lot of people don't. You can sign in on the board over there," she used her pen to point to a clipboard to my right, "Then you'll enter the blue door to your right," I turn my head to see the door, "Which leads you to the meeting room and then one of the nurses will let the patient in to see you."

"Okay. Thank you." She nods and turns back to her computer. I grab the clipboard and sign in. Miranda holds her hand out which have red, perfectly manicured nails and I place the clipboard in her hand. She sets in front of her, grabs the office phone and dials 2433.

She holds the phone to ear. "Yeah, I have a visitor for…" she uses her shoulder to hold the phone and grabs the clipboard. Her eyes scan the list until she finds the name. "Amanda Lockhart."

* * *

**So. . . how'd y'all like it? I'm thinking this will start being a more updated actual story around December. :D**

**Summary:**

_**When Finn Whitman accidently meets a dangerous patient on a tour at the Mental Mutation Hospital, his life changes forever. He's determined to free the poor patient but will he become attached the patient along the way? *** When Amanda Lockhart finally has the courage and sanity to try to escape her worst nightmare after a whole year and a half, her plan backfires by a visitor. But can the visitor actually save her and awaken her from her never ending hell but spark some new emotions?**_

**R&R?**


End file.
